


What took you so long?

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 7x08, Alternate Ending, Domestic Fluff, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: He leaned his forehead to Danny's and pulled back just enough to open his eyes. Danny reacted slower, a hand running down to hold lightly at Steve's elbow. "You picked-""I picked you. That's all," Steve murmured to him."What took you so long?" Danny asked then slowly smiled. Steve relaxed more, smiling in return before the heavy weight of his weapon swinging by his side drew his attention. He released his hold on Danny's face and turned to the room, awareness flooding back to him that they were at a school dance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every man and their dog has their take on the picking the base line. This is mine. I made Steve pick a different one. Obviously. Silly man should have picked something better.

There was a knot in his stomach. 

He'd felt it at times before and there was a distinct variable that he had slowly become aware of the more he felt the tightening inside. The coil was thick and unyielding and it wanted to make him throw up. It made him come close to not breathing but he was a SEAL and he could hold his breath for a long time - long enough to get the job done. 

It wasn't an outward calm he projected, just a determination. He knew the worry was etched on his face but he could control it. 

Storming the ballroom, making sure the kids were safe and the terrorists accounted for was one thing, but the moment; the instant; the nanosecond he knew things were covered, his mind shifted and he spoke before his brain could catch up to his instincts. 

"Grace? Where's Grace? Where's Grace Williams?" His eyes scanned the bodies on the floor looking for a familiar mop of brown hair. He cursed that he hadn't known what her dress looked like, that Danny hadn't sent him any pre-dance pictures of them. His eyes were drawn to a recognizable blond head and the young girl beside him who was calling out to her Uncle Steve in return while getting to her feet. 

She picked up her dress and he stepped around some other kid's legs as he approached. He pulled her into a hug, annoyed at the gun he had to be careful with that stopped him from being able to hug her with both arms. The embrace was long and filled him with too many paternal thoughts of relief and love. He'd never thought of himself as father material, never entertained thoughts of having kids of his own. Grace was as close as it got for him and he hated that she was in danger. It had happened too often in her still so short life. 

He closed his eyes and let his body begin to relax at the reassurance that everyone he cared about was okay. The knot loosened; frayed. But imperceptibly. 

He pulled back and kept her attention on him with a hand to her face. "You okay?"

She nodded, still shaken. "Hmm hmm."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She was still coming to terms with the night's events but he could see the strength behind her eyes. She had a lot of her mom's calm and considered demeanor when in bad situations.

"Alright," he said, mostly to himself. 

Turning to take in Danny, he could see much more emotion written across his face than on his daughter's. He saw that Danny was reconciling what could have happened with the fact that everyone was okay and he just wanted to reach for Danny and help reassure him, but he knew he needed to try and inject at least a little humor and nonchalance into what he said next.

"What- nothing? Nothing? No hug?"

Danny shifted his stance. "Listen, I'm so happy to see you right now, I'll give you a hug, I'll give you a kiss. Pick a base."

Something inside of Steve snapped. Whether it was because of Danny's words, the way he looked, or the entire situation; Steve didn't know. Hell, maybe he was just done. Maybe that twisted and tight knot had become too obvious inside of him and he just perfectly understood it now. Here. In this type of situation. 

Danny. Grace. His family in danger. 

He shook his head before answering Danny's questioning eyes. Then he felt himself lunging forward the two steps to Danny and giving the other man no time to react. 

He grabbed Danny's face with both hands and planted a purposeful kiss on his lips. Danny stumbled back a little with the onslaught and reached up to hold Steve's biceps but he didn't pull back, didn't show any disgust or anger. Steve held still for a moment but then stopped long enough to switch angles before kissing Danny again, feeling more free to soften his hold on the other man, allowing the moment more meaning, more intention, more permanence. 

He leaned his forehead to Danny's and pulled back just enough to open his eyes. Danny reacted slower, a hand running down to hold lightly at Steve's elbow. "You picked-"

"I picked you. That's all," Steve murmured to him.

"What took you so long?" Danny asked then slowly smiled. Steve relaxed more, smiling in return before the heavy weight of his weapon swinging by his side drew his attention. He released his hold on Danny's face and turned to the room, awareness flooding back to him that they were at a school dance.

He kept a hand on Danny's back as he took in Grace's wide eyes and then behind to where Kono was trying to keep her grin in check. With all the commotion and the situation, they hadn't been the center of attention. The groups of people around them were too intent on their own families to have cared that the two men had embraced, nor that it had been significant in any way for them. 

Danny beckoned Grace to them and put an arm around her, pulling her in to kiss the top of her head. "Let's get out of here," he said as they began walking, leaving the rest of the team to clean up the mess. 

Walking down the corridor to the outside world Steve finally spoke, but not about what had happened. "There's paramedics outside. You need checked over?"

"We're good," Danny said. "Got some fresh nightmare fodder, but we're good," he clutched into both Grace and Steve as he answered.

"Danno, I'm hungry," Grace said. 

"Me too," they all turned to see Will approaching from behind, still arm in arm with his father. "And we didn't get a chance to dance. None of us did, I mean," he qualified before the adults could comment. 

"Seems a shame to waste a rented tux and an expensive dress," Lou said. "What do you say, Williams. Wanna let these kids have the night they were supposed to get?"

Danny glanced up at Steve as if wanting to spend the time with him, but the looks on the kids' faces swayed him easily. "Sure. I think they deserve that."

"We'll get the car started," Lou said as they walked by. 

Grace stayed by Danny's side for longer, but then just gave him a measured look. She was hesitant to leave him and Steve didn't blame her after what she'd been through, but she also seemed hip to what was going on. "Don't be long," she told her dad, then walked quickly to catch up to the others. 

Danny turned to Steve. "You could come?"

"I should stay. Co-ordinate. Besides, this is about the kids. They need to have something nice going on. And I'm sure you want to have a talk with Lou about other revelations from tonight."

"Other revelations," Danny mulled the words over. "Yeah, there's that. It's been quite a night."

"I could come by your place when I'm done. If you want. I'd invite you to mine, but I think Grace should be at her own home tonight, not crashing in Mary's room."

"Okay," Danny nodded. 

"She's okay, everyone's okay," Steve felt the need to remind Danny of that. "Everything worked out."

"I know it did," Danny nodded, though it seemed like he was agreeing for the sake of it. 

Steve hesitated, but only momentarily before he cupped Danny's jaw with his free hand and kissed him lightly. "Everything's fine. Including that."

Danny licked his lips. "That's a discussion for later."

"I'm not forgetting about it. Neither are you."

Danny backed up. "I gotta go," he told Steve before turning and walking away, his usual swagger not betraying any tumultuous thoughts he might be having. 

"I love you," Steve called out after him. 

"Love you, too," Danny replied without looking behind.

Steve grinned, let his eyes drop for a few moments to Danny's ass as he walked over to Lou's SUV, then he gripped his weapon and wandered back inside, adamant that avoiding Kono right now might be the most important part of his clean up plan.

*

The car was quiet but with a heaviness to the silence and a lot of darting eyes and it stayed that way until they were halfway to the diner Will and Grace had decided upon. 

"Just out of curiosity," Will began, finally being the one to break into everyone's thoughts. "What's Commander McGarrett thinking about me dating Grace?"

"Why?" Lou asked while continuing to keep his eyes on the road. "What's his opinion got to do with anything?"

"Well, if he and Mr. Williams are… I just mean- I mean, he clearly cares about Grace."

"Of course he does," Danny answered. "He cares a great deal and always will. If you've been worried about the fact that I am her father and I carry a gun, you'd be better worrying about Steve in that respect. He sleeps with his gun at night, treats it like a pet, he's very close to it-"

"Stop trying to scare him, Danno," Grace intervened. "This is why I didn't want to tell you about who my boyfriend was. I knew you'd do this. And don't worry, Will," she turned to him, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "Uncle Steve wouldn't do anything."

"But isn't he like a step-dad or something to you?"

Grace's face turned puzzled. "I don't know what he is. That stuff was new."

"I wondered," Will continued. "I mean, I had no idea about it and my dad's like, the biggest gossip in our family and if he knew then he'd have told us."

"Hey now, I don't tell you everything, boy," Lou warned him. 

"Yes, you do. You like to out gossip mom at the dinner table all the time,"

"You… I…" Lou gave up after glancing at Danny. "That's beside the point."

"What _**are**_ you and Uncle Steve, dad?" Grace asked, getting the conversation back on track. 

"I don't know, monkey," Danny said on a sigh as he braced his arm on the door and rubbed at his forehead. "I honestly don't know yet. Are you okay with that?" He turned to look back at her. 

She shrugged. "I just want you both happy. And to not mess it up."

"We'll try not to," Danny answered her. 

"We're here," Lou pulled into the parking lot and found the nearest space. "You got enough cash on you for this?" he asked Will. 

"Yeah," his son answered, but Danny pulled his wallet out and dug inside for a ten dollar bill and passed it back to his daughter, who took it with a quiet 'thanks, dad'. "That's okay, Mr. Williams, sir. I can take care of it," Will tried to assure him.

"Grace, you wanna answer this?" Danny gave her a look. 

She rolled her eyes at her father but smiled. "A woman pays her own way so there's no expectations and I don't owe you anything," she said as if well trained to parrot it back. But she believed it and Danny knew that. 

"Expectations?" Lou gave Danny a slightly worried sideways glance. 

"Everyone knows what I mean. Now get going kids, you're the ones who said you were starving."

Once alone in the car with just Lou for company, things got quiet again as they began to truly believe their kids were safe. They looked happy as they made their way inside and ordered their food; the trials of the night fading into the background. 

"So you and McGarrett," Lou said on a contemplative sigh. "Gotta say I didn't expect it. I'm not surprised in the least, and that's something. But I didn't expect it."

"I don't know what to think about it," Danny answered honestly. 

"Like it was a spur of the moment, thank-god-you're-alive thing?"

"He said it wasn't, but I dunno. I mean, you gotta admit the timing is strange."

"How so?"

"Catherine walked back into his life last week before disappearing god knows where again. He's not said much about it, but I know she found out about the aborted proposal and I know it all got to him. And he said he and Lynn were cooling things off, but I figured it was because of the Catherine drama."

"And then he kissed you," Lou filled in the end of the story. "Well, I get how that would be something you'd worry about."

"And I may be more off than on with my girlfriend, but technically I do have one. I gotta think about this."

"But this is Steve we're talking about. You really gotta think that hard about it all?"

"From my side of things?" Danny turned to face Lou and felt the need to be honest with him. "I guess not."

"If you're worried about what the team thinks? What your friends think? I don't think you've got to worry. With you two being as close as your are already, I figure if you sleep together it doesn't change your attitudes any."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you guys make the right decisions. And sleeping together or not, you love each other. Any idea of prioritizing things… I mean, even if you did? Romance makes no different to you two."

"Thanks. I think."

"You're welcome," Lou said and sat back more in his seat, watching their kids through the glass of the diner as they began dancing.

*

"So what was all that?" Chin approached Steve after the majority of the clean up was well under way. The kids had gone home with their parents, all of whom had been given advice on counseling and now the bodies of the terrorists were being bagged and taken to the morgue.

"What was what?"

"Are you seriously going to play dumb with us? You made one hell of a move tonight."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"It looked… reciprocated?" Chin said with a sly smile as he leaned back against the wall beside Steve as they watched HPD mill around the place. Kono lead them but she had clocked where Chin had gone and was keeping an eye out. 

Steve nodded slowly. "This is Danny we're talking about. I guarantee you that right now he's thinking everything that could possibly be negative about it. Probably talking himself out of it."

"Nobody knows Danny like you do but maybe give him some credit on this one. There's a point where it gets useless to deny something. Just like you did tonight."

"Saw this coming did you?" Steve raised an eyebrow at his friend. 

"A few of us have had our suspicions. You may not remember this, but we're pretty good detectives."

Steve laughed. "I knew there was a reason I hired you people."

"So, you going to let him? Back out of this thing?" Chin clarified at Steve's questioning look. 

He took a breath and looked out at the sea of flashing red and blue lights that were a staple in his life. "There are times when Danny listens to me. I'm gonna make damn sure this is one of them."

Chin patted his back. "Why don't you take off. We've got things covered here, it's almost wrapped and Lou already texted and said he dropped Danny and Grace back home. Asked that you drive the Camaro over."

"Yeah. I'd like to say goodnight to Grace. Just to make sure she's okay."

"Uh-huh," Chin dropped his chin to his chest as he hid a laugh. "We'll see you tomorrow. Maybe."

*

Steve pulled into Danny's driveway glad of the convenient excuse of bringing the car over, but knew he didn't need one. He was nervous in a way he hadn't been since he was a lot younger and greener. 

He knocked on the door and waited despite having his key with him. He shuffled his feet about, mind going over all the different things he might say when the door opened. When it did, and he was faced with a now more relaxed Danny who was wearing sweat pants and an old tee, he didn't do much more than breathe out, 'hey'.

"Hey yourself. Get in here before you let all the cool air out," Danny beckoned him, closing the door behind him. 

"Uncle Steve," Grace greeted him, coming out from the kitchen, now in her pajamas and looking less grown up and glamorous than earlier. Now she was the kid he knew so well and her smile even made her look younger. 

"Hey, Gracie. I brought Danno's car back. And I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She came closer and hugged him again, this time properly without the gun and the kevlar in the way. "I'm really glad you were there tonight," she told him before pulling back. "I'm really glad you picked Danno to be your partner, even if you might have regretted it a few times since."

"I never regretted it," Steve said, mussing her hair up a little. "Do you mind if Danno and I talk alone for a bit?"

She shook her head. "I think you need to. Good night," she told them both before beginning to head off. 

"Monkey, you need anything in the night, I'm right here," Danny told her, doing his best to alleviate any irrational worries they all might have after everything. 

"I know," she said walking away. She turned back before disappearing from view. "Danno?"

"Yes, baby?" he asked.

"Whatever happens when you and Uncle Steve talk? I just want you to know, I expect you both to be around in the morning for breakfast."

Steve turned to Danny once they heard Grace's door close. "Was that an approval?"

"I think it's as close as you're going to get from a fourteen year old who doesn't like to think about her parents and romance in the same hemisphere," Danny answered. 

"Is that what you're thinking? You, me and romance?" Steve asked, sidling a little closer. "I meant what I said earlier, I'm not forgetting what happened or chalking it up to the heat of the moment."

"What about Catherine?"

Steve sighed. "She's out of my life. In that way, anyway. As is Lynn. She's going to continue working with Nahele and that's great so I'll still see her around, but we've decided to back off from anything else. I told you all that."

"I know Catherine found out about the proposal. But you've not told me what happened after, not really."

Steve had reached Danny, had run a hand down his arm but dropped it when he realized that this conversation was going to get heavier than he'd have liked. He sat down on the couch. "She told me she would have said yes."

"Wow," Danny sat beside him. "That must have hurt."

"You'd have thought so, but it didn't. I felt more… relieved, than anything else. Like I'd dodged a bullet. We'll always care for each other but marriage, a relationship, it wasn't meant to be like that for us. Besides, she reminded me too much of my mom these last few years and I don't want to turn into my dad."

"So when you kissed me tonight. It had nothing to do with fallout from all your other relationships?"

Steve shook his head. "No, you're not a rebound. I'd never do that to you. If anything, my past relationships just guided me closer to you. Made me finally do something," he could sense Danny wavering between giving in to the things he wanted and keeping back because he didn't like changes and didn't want to ever repeat the failure of a relationship. He'd been hurt so badly be Rachel that convincing him to get that close to someone again would always be difficult. He shifted around so that he could look at Danny head on. He reached for the other man's hands and clasped them between his own. "Danny, take the chance. This is going to be good. I promise."

"Last time I worried about getting close to someone you told me to try."

"And I meant that, but this is different. I don't think we could really get much closer than we already are. Except, you know, physically."

Danny dropped his head a little, a blush tinging his cheeks at the thought. He cleared his throat. "Not tonight. Not when my daughter was attacked at her school dance and they threatened to kill her father in front of her and then kill her. She's going to have nightmares. I need to be here for her."

"We'll both be here," he put his arm around Danny's shoulder and pulled him back so they could cuddle closer on the couch. "Besides, there's breakfast to think about. Do you even have any granola in the house?"

"Nope. I've got Froot Loops in the cupboard, that's as close as you'll get. It's Charlie's favorite."

"We'll work something out," he waved off rather than starting some kind of argument over the merits of Froot Loops that he was too tired for, even if it did sound like fun. "We staying on the couch?" he asked. 

"I want to be close," Danny answered. Steve assumed he meant to Grace, but all the same he shifted, wanting to get them both into a comfortable position where they could be as close as possible. 

He took off his shoes and then his shirt, leaving him in just his pants and tee. He pulled his feet up onto the couch and then got himself tucked in against the back, allowing for Danny to lie half on top of him. Once they were settled, he pulled the throw down to cover them.

"Whether any of us have nightmares tonight or not, I'm actually really happy."

"Yeah?" Danny murmured into Steve's shoulder. "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a second chapter wasn't meant to happen. But it did. A little domestic fluff add on :)

Danny had been restless through the night but he'd tried not to move around so as not to wake Steve. Yet when he did move, or when he jerked awake from a doze, he could feel Steve's arms tightening around him. Though the other man lay still with his eyes shut, Danny had a sneaking suspicion he was wide awake the whole time.

It was about 3am when Grace came out of her room and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. She hadn't wanted to give in to the need to be with her father - she was a proud 14 year old. But after a short, quiet conversation between father and daughter they decided that spending the rest of the night together was okay after what they'd all been through. Since they couldn't all fit on the couch, they retreated to Danny's room and to his more spacious bed where all three of them could fit. 

Waking in the morning to the sun shining through the curtains, Steve had already peeled himself away from their sides, leaving just Grace cuddled in close to her father.

He ran a comforting hand over her head and placed a soft kiss, breathing in against her hair as she slowly woke.

"Please don't tell mom I had to spend the night with you. She'll just worry," Grace said, words still morning fuzzy in her mouth. 

"It'll be our secret," he told her, rubbing her shoulder. "I'm proud of you, monkey. You've handled all of this amazingly well. The last thing I want is you getting used to danger."

She shrugged then lifted up to sit and turned to face him. "It's not that. I was really scared. I just know that you and Uncle Steve are always there."

"Yes we are," he gave her a tight smile and did everything in his power to hide the uncertainly. He basked in her confidence in him and just prayed it wasn't misplaced.

"Are you and Uncle Steve okay? Did you work things out?"

"Uh, I think so," he sat up, swinging his legs off the bed. "He's not running for the hills, I guess that's a good sign."

"He'd never do that, Danno. He loves you," Grace admonished him. "Does this mean it's you and him now? Properly together? Does it mean we'll spend more time at his house?"

"I don't know, sweetie. We've not talked about anything. This is all brand new, it'll take time."

He beckoned her up so they could go out to the kitchen and find Steve. 

"But no more Melissa? You won't be seeing her anymore? And does it mean Catherine won't be back again?"

"Again, monkey, you're thinking a lot further ahead than we are. But no, Melissa and I were always putting each other off, I think that was a sign. And Catherine might come back, she and Steve are really good friends still, but he's decided that he doesn't want her to be his girlfriend anymore. But all we've done is kiss a couple of times, thinking about the future and about what we'll be doing? That'll happen eventually."

They walked arm in arm down the hallway, Grace still badgering Danny about his fledgling relationship. "But you already have plans with Steve for the future. You always talk about what each other will be like when you're old. I guess all I'm saying is that when you do make decisions, like if you'll move in with Uncle Steve, I'll be okay with whatever you decide. And Charlie will too."

"You hearing this?" Danny asked as Steve came into view, apron on and food cooking on the stove top. "I think she's angling for beach front property."

Steve smiled as he kept a good eye on his eggs. "Which is fine by me, but Danno hates the beach and hates the sound of the ocean. If you're all moving in with me in this hypothetical future, we've got a few hurdles to get over. Can you pass the plates?"

Grace sat herself at the already set table while Danny grabbed the plates from the side. He leaned over to inspect what Steve had made while the taller moved about, always seeming to keep a warm hand on Danny's back or shoulder as he moved past between the toaster and the stove.

"I've got things under control, go sit down. It'll be ready in a minute," Steve kissed Danny's cheek and patted his ass to get him moving.

"You're in a good mood this morning," Danny told him as he did as asked.

"I'm a morning person," he said. "Unlike you. Is it all the Williams clan that take time to get cranked up in the morning or just the pair of you?" Steve asked and Danny looked over to where Grace had her chin propped on a hand and was stifling a yawn. 

"We just didn't sleep very well," Danny replied, though it was true that he and Grace were not fans of getting up early in the morning. 

Steve brought over two plates and dropped them in front of the tired pair. "I know," he placed a hand on Grace's shoulder reassuringly and shot Danny a meaningful look before going to get his own plate and join them. As he pulled his chair in and lifted his fork he gave a sly grin. "You know, your bed is a lot more comfortable than I expected. Is that memory foam?"

"Partly, I think," Danny said before taking a mouthful and being pleasantly surprised by Steve's cooking. 

They lapsed into a more comfortable silence while they ate. Grace finished first, wolfing her food down. She stood and declared she was going to get dressed and then call Will to see if he was okay.

Steve took a last mouthful and sat back. "Grace seems to think we're in this for the long haul."

The unasked 'what about you?' hung between them while Danny chewed the last of his food. He wiped his hands on his napkin and dropped it to his plate. With perhaps a little nervous energy, Steve immediately got up and began clearing, pressing the button on the coffee machine as he passed it.

"I think she loves you very much and I think if we're together then she thinks it's the best way to make sure you never leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Danny nodded. "But you never know what might happen. Maybe the Navy needs you for something, or you have to go running after your mom. Maybe we have a really big argument and end up hating each other."

" _ **She's**_ worried about that stuff?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow, both men knowing that these were Danny's worries as much as they could be Grace's.

"She's a lot like me," Danny reminded him as he stood and joined Steve in the kitchen. "My point is that if you and I are together and we share more things, she figures it's a lot more difficult to untangle ourselves from each other. Like me and Rachel."

"I get that," Steve said before coming closer. He leant his hip against the counter and looked closely at Danny, the sound of the coffee machine gurgling in the background the only thing for a few long moments. "Look, there's no reason for me to go anywhere and a lot of reasons to stay. You and Grace and Charlie being top of that list. And even if I was needed for a mission somewhere, it would never be a permanent thing. I'd always come back home again, just like I always have over the last seven years. My dad's death changed everything for me. Coming back to Hawaii, to the house, staying… hell, I met you that first day back on the Island, that's got to mean something, right?" 

They smiled at each other and Danny bit back any retort. 

"Come here," Steve said quietly and reached a hand out, fingers curling lightly in the waistband of Danny's sweatpants as he helped by pulling Danny closer at the same time as he stepped in. They turned, Danny's back hitting the edge of the counter as he was bracketed in by Steve's arms and then they were kissing. 

It started with short, featherlight pecks, almost testing that it was okay for them to be doing this. Then Steve raised a hand to keep steady at Danny's neck and the kisses grew in intensity. Mouths opened and sought the other out like they were magnetized. The world fell away, leaving them only aware of the other and where they were touching; lips, hands and the rustle of material where their bodies met. 

Steve moved his lips across Danny's stubbled cheek and into his neck, licking over his collarbone and to the join of his shoulder, fingers pulling back at the t-shirt's material to move it out of the way while the other hand made it's way under at the base of Danny's back and swiped up his spine. The tee rucked up, exposing his chest and Steve stopped, a little breathless and looked down between them to the plane of skin he'd exposed. 

He ran the back of a hand across Danny's stomach. "I'm very tempted to get on my knees right now."

"Can't," Danny warned.

"I know. Not here and now anyway," he pulled at the waistband of Danny's sweats, stretching them so he could look down inside. "But I really want to."

"Later," Danny promised and he wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders and brought him into a hug. 

"Coffee's ready," Steve told him, peering over Danny's shoulder at the machine. "Let's grab some and go get dressed."

"You got plans for today?" Danny asked, aware that Steve being at his house all night and into this morning had never been part of any plan. And he expected Steve had pretty much abandoned his house and everyone in it at the poker game to come rushing to the dance the night before - god only knew what kind of a state it was in. 

"Nope," he replied though, then grinned like an idiot. "But I thought we were moving you in with me today."

Danny prodded Steve with his elbow. "Hey, that hypothetical is still a long way off, buddy. I haven't even seen you naked yet."

"Yes you have," Steve frowned at him. 

"In a locker room shower, or whatever, is not the same thing."

"It can be," Steve said practically chugging down his coffee to get it finished quicker. He then pulled Danny's cup from his hands and put it down on the counter before dragging him towards the bedroom. "Come on, I'll prove it to you."

"But-"

"I need a shower and you're coming with me," Steve insisted.

"- my coffee," Danny finished his sentence with a pout. 

"You can have some later," he shoved Danny through the door and kicked it shut.


End file.
